


More than one birthday surprise (all soda's fault)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Omocute, Omorashi, Piss Fetish, Watersports, Wetting, sakusa kiyoomi is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Today was their two-year relationship birthday, also one year that they started living together, so Atsumu wanted to make it special. But perhaps because of the heat, or even because this new soda brand had a really good taste, he had drunk a little more than expected during the photoshoot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	More than one birthday surprise (all soda's fault)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miwashmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwashmallow/gifts).



> I wrote this instead of sleeping LMAO but I've always wanted to write with piss fetish/omorashi and why not trying it with SakuAtsu?
> 
> I know that not everyone is into it, so if you don't like it or feel unconfortable with this kind of content, please don't read and don't leave mean comments here. 
> 
> I didn't ask for anyone to beta read, so feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Said that: Please enjoy! :)

Today was their two-year relationship birthday, also one year that they started living together, so Atsumu wanted to make it special. He knew that Sakusa would stay until late at the studio because of the photoshoot so as soon as his schedule from the day ended, he entered his car to head home and set up all the surprise he had on his mind. 

Today was their free day from training, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t filled with work. As public figures, the days off always ended up being spent with interviews and photoshoots. 

The photoshoot of today was about a new healthy soda brand, which surprisingly tasted as good as its packaging. Atsumu was not a big fan of soda and the well-known junk foods, especially having to follow a strict diet as an athlete, but he thought that he could make an exception for the new drink since the sponsor gave them two crates of it to bring home.

But perhaps because of the heat, or even because the soda had a really good taste, he had drunk a little more than expected during the photos. Atsumu was known to have a small bladder and always being thirsty, which caused him several trips to the bathroom during the day. Sodas were diuretic by nature, and his body made him remember it.

In his little mental checklist, he had only three quick tasks before arriving home: Pick up in the cellar the wine chosen for that night, buy flower petals and prepare the apartment for the surprise, but with his bladder aching for relief, was harder to stay focused on doing these things fast.

Driving was being a challenging task, either. The jeans he wore were tight and made his legs and booty look amazing, but with his bladder so full it was hard not to hate these jeans even for a brief moment. As soon as he stopped at a red light, he felt obliged to open his pants button trying to get some relief.

Oh god, if he just had picked everything up today earlier he could just run home and pee, but he and he’s lazy ass thought as okay to take some extra sleep and left this just for the night. 

Atsumu took a deep breath and started grabbing his dick over his jeans. "Fuck me and the three cans of soda, oh God", he whispered to himself, gulping dry. If he would scale his desperation at this point, it certainly would be a seven out of ten, and he knew that he needed to finish everything fast to avoid an accident on the street, or worse, on his car. 

In some way, he managed to do everything without worse problems.

He picked the bottle of Sakusa’s favorite wine, some packages of red rose petals at the flowershop. He doesn’t even remember how he could maintain his composure in front of the attendant being so desperate for relief. While there, he even thought about buying candles, but the last time he did that, they ended up burning their carpet while having sex because Sakusa’s feet slipped onto the candle, he concluded that was better to avoid fire this time. 

While heading home, he already could feel his bladder giving up and making a small amount of piss leak and moisten his underwear. He was biting his lower lip, almost bouncing on the seat while parking the car, cursing himself on his mind for not using the bathroom before leaving the studio even knowing that he would feel the need to pee later.

He thanked all the gods when the elevator arrived fast and for he and Sakusa not living on the higher floors. He couldn’t stop grabbing himself and breathing fast, afraid that he would piss himself there, so close to his apartment and most important: his bathroom. 

When he finally arrived at the floor, he quickly searched for the keys in his pocket, doing his best to not let them fall on the floor. Luckily, he opened the door and headed to the bathroom with full speed, already starting leaking on his underwear when he finally arrived there, just having time to pull everything down before finish peeing on the toilet. 

It was the longest piss of his life. 

He took a deep breath and spent a whole minute peeing, even though he already had peed a considerable amount on his jeans and underwear. Low moans of relief were leaving his mouth, and when he finished, suddenly he felt exhausted. But was no time for rest, he had a whole room to set up and also to clean himself and his mess before Sakusa arrives. 

Atsumu took a quick look at the watch. He had about forty minutes to finish everything, so he had to hurry. 

Well, protracted things first. He knew that he would use around twenty minutes to set everything up, so he had about forty minutes to clean himself and make him ready for the night. Considering his almost accident and that Sakusa took cleaning very seriously, it was better to start with it. 

Atsumu washed his and and left the wine bottle on the fridge, the petals package on the bed, and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. 

He gave himself some time inside the warm water to relax and to properly clean himself. He was glad that tomorrow was the laundry day so his pissed pants and underwear would be already clean by the end of the next day. After something around twenty minutes he finished and took a quick look in the mirror, trying to sort out the damp blond threads of his hair, which was somewhat more rebellious because of the bleaching.

Atsumu always thought he was a handsome man, and he had never hidden it from anyone, after all, it was not for no reason that they all called him conceited. He always was in search of praise wherever he went, and he loved it when he received them mainly when they came from Sakusa, but he also was a shy person with compliments coming from his boyfriend, even if he didn’t look like he was.

Atsumu opened the wardrobe drawer, and as soon as he saw the piece, he felt his cheeks warm.

He had chosen a special lingerie for that evening. During the week he had already given some hints to Sakusa, showing some models, seeing which of them drew more attention to the dark-haired, until that particular smile of singing appeared on his boyfriend’s lips:  _ "You’d look amazing wearing those, 'Tsumu." _ Sakusa said before kissing him that night, whose before was spent between moans and sweat.

The memory made his lower belly tingle in anticipation. He was somewhat shy with the idea of wearing lingerie, but he knew that his shyness would fade when he was under Sakusa, feeling his hand run all over his body and pulling his hair.

Atsumu bit his lower lip and grabbed the red piece from inside the drawer. It was a red boxed underwear made of lace fabric. The front was covered by red satin and the sides and back were only red lace, leaving his skin partially exposed.

The other part of the lingerie was still in the drawer: a pair of garter belts. Atsumu always thought they were sexy, and this was the perfect opportunity to try them.

He placed the strap on one leg and then on the other, after that, the thin, lacy socks of the same shade of red, and he attached the pleats of the garter belt to the waistband of the 7/8 stockings. Looking at his legs, everything seemed okay, and when Atsumu turned to look in the mirror, he was surprised.

The blond was still embarrassed because he had never seen himself in clothes - or the lack of them - like this one. He turned around to look at lingerie from all angles and had no way of biting his lower lip to imagine Sakusa’s face while seeing him like that. If he could just take a picture of that moment...

Just one more thing and his evening suit would be complete. He opened the cupboard and took a white social shirt, leaving only two buttons half buttoned. He knew the mystery of not being able to see all his bare skin would make Sakusa even more excited.

He passed on the kitchen and caught two glasses, heading to the room and letting the wine over their room’s corner table with them. He opened the packages and spread some rose petals onto them, also from their apartment door to their bed. 

He knew that as much as Sakusa wanted to hide it, he was a romantic. 

No matter how much Sakusa said otherwise, the curly-haired boy loved these romantic surprises. Not even Atsumu himself believed it when he saw Sakusa with his eyes full of tears watching Fairy Tale Wedding on Disney+, but it made his boyfriend even cutter. Atsumu loved that this was a side of Sakusa that only he knew. He felt special, and he hoped that one day they could have a marriage just like the ones on the series. 

He didn’t have this money now, so they could work with a more simple and meaningful surprise. 

Atsumu finished spreading the rose petals and added some over the white bed sheets, left a note and a rose on the living room’s table, turn off the lights and now, he just had… to wait. Just five more minutes left before Sakusa arrives. 

He was nervous. He took another look at the room, at the path of petals o the floor, and gulped dry. 

It was simple, the best he could do with forty minutes of preparations and a lot of love, but… Was it enough? Would Sakusa like it? Would Sakusa just ignore everything and head to bed after this long day they had photo shooting?

He knew that Sakusa didn’t care about expensive things or all sat up surprises. He knew that the dark-haired guy would prefer a surprise made by his heart than just something expensive to be beautiful and instagrammable. The most important was the feeling he put in it, Sakusa always said that, but even being aware of his boyfriend’s words, Atsumu was nervous, because above everything he wanted Sakusa to love their second year anniversary.

Atsumu was taken from his thoughts when he heard the noise of the door opening.

"'Tsumu?" It was Sakusa’s voice, and Atsumu felt a chill of anxiety all over his body. He also heard the noise of something that appeared to be his boyfriend’s gym bag being left on the floor and him taking off his shoes. "Is everything okay? I was packing my stuff and you ran out of the studio... and why is everything so dark-"

As soon as Sakusa turned on the lights, he was speechless.

The light laminate of the floor was covered with red rose petals, and the light of the corridor illuminated only part of the room, which had the light off. Sakusa felt that Atsumu was plotting something for their two-year birthday, but he didn’t even know what to imagine. On his way back from the studio he had even thought to buy some special dish to eat together since they had not arranged anything, but Atsumu had been quicker and presented him with a surprise.

He looked at the table and a white paper was folded, with a single rose above it. Sakusa moved the flower away and took the note, opening it:

"Happy two years, Omi Omi. I know that as much as you don’t like to admit that you have a heart of butter, I’m here being your prince charming and making everything romantic and special for you :P," he rolled his eyes but was impossible to not be smiling with it "so I wanted to surprise you. I am waiting for you in our room... How about coming here to take a look? ;)"

When Atsumu saw the lights of the room being lit and Sakusa’s footsteps slowly approaching the room, another chill ran through his body.  _ "It’s time." _ He thought, not sure how to position himself in bed, or if he would wait for Sakusa standing, or if he would stand at the door...

  
  


… And his bladder, maybe feeling his nervousness, started to fill up again. “ _ For the god’s sake fuck this soda, I’ll never drink that stuff again.”  _

Perhaps if he had noticed his urge a few minutes earlier, he could have gone to the bathroom before Sakusa arrived, but now with his boyfriend in front of the door, about to turn on the light, he told himself that he would hold it until they finished that moment alone.

At least, that’s what he expected.

Sakusa turned on the lights and came across a half-naked Atsumu in the middle of the bed, with the sheets also covered with rose petals. One of the blond’s legs was bent and one of his hands was resting on the mattress, holding his body, while the fingers of the other hand were holding a glass of wine.

A perverted smirk appeared on Sakusa’s lips while he looked from head to foot of his boyfriend. He was already so pretty, and impossibly prettier with this red lingerie contrasting on his light tanned skin. 

“Like what ya see, Omi-kun?” Atsumu said, sliding his feet out of bed and getting up, slowly walking towards Sakusa and taking a small sip in the glass of wine before extending it towards his boyfriend. “A toast to our two years, and for ya takin’ off ya clothes soon." 

He preferred to ignore the alert of his mind to this small amount of alcohol. It was just a sip, but somewhat it was like this sip went directly to his bladder, make him feel worried. His urge was growing stupidly fast, probably because he took too long to use the bathroom minutes ago, his bladder wasn’t in its best shape. 

Sakusa smirked and took the glass out of Atsumu’s hand, taking a sip of the liquid inside it. The bitter taste of the mite was present in his mouth but almost went unnoticed, since in front of him, Atsumuwas unbuttoning the only two buttons that kept his shirt closed in an almost torturous slow rhythm, teasing him.

Atsumu let the shirt slide across his shoulders and go to the ground, now displaying his defined body and the lace edges of the underwear he wore more clearly. Atsumu bites his lower lip with a smile full of lust, he took one more step to let his face close to Sakusa’s, and when the dark-haired man approached to kiss him he put a finger in front of his lips.

"Put that glass away and come get me, if that’s what ya want," Atsumu whispered against Sakusa’s lips and gave a light kiss in the corner of his mouth before going back to bed. He leaned on the mattress with both hands, and spread his legs toward the dark-haired, indicating with his eyes that he should approach.

Sakusa didn’t waste any time. He left the glass on the corner table of the bed, beside the bottle, and walked until it was positioned next to Atsumu’s legs, taking off his own sportive shirt.

Sakusa’s skin was pale, almost unhealthy in tone, but it matched him very well. Her abdomen was set and some spots covered his breastplate as if they were of Atsumu’s particular constellation.

“I won’t do any sex to you before I’m properly clean, but…” Sakusa started talking, opening the belt that was holding his jeans before opening the buttons, without taking his eyes out of Atsumu’s figure, “It doesn’t mean that I can’t play with you for a little bit.”

The last words made a shiver ran through Atsumu’s spine and his cock twitched inside his boxers. 

Sakusa held both of Atsumu’s turned thighs firmly, giving kisses and bites inside them. The blond was especially sensitive on his thighs, and Sakusa’s caresses caused sighs to escape his lips.

The kisses that started on the inside of his thigh went up through his body. Sakusa deposited wet kisses from there to Atsumu’s abdomen, passing through her semi-rigid cock inside the lingerie, wetting the fine fabric with her saliva.

Atsumu gave as much as he could to ignore the damp sensation in his underpants so that they did not increase his thoughts about needing to pee than the excitement he was feeling.

Sakusa’s lips left a trail of saliva until they reached her breastplate, and the kisses that at first were soft and lingering, became hungry when Sakusa carried one of her boyfriend’s nipples to her mouth, while the other hand pinched the nipple that was not covered by his lips.

The blonde gave a surprised moan and bucked his to the front, trying to feel the bulge that Sakusa already has Inside his boxers. Atsumu’s hands went to the wavy hair of her boyfriend, who would suck his nipple, giving light bites that made him sigh and pull his boyfriend’s hair.

Every suck and bite of Sakusa was making his head being blank of pleasure, but it was also dangerous. He already could feel himself hard, which already helped with his urge, but his bladder kept filling faster while they make out, and with Sakusa between his legs, he couldn't even squeeze his tights together to relieve some pressure on his bladder. The pleasure was dismissing his concentration of keeping all the soda he drank earlier inside him, and he was scared that maybe it would be too late. 

"Omi- Ya- Oh God-" Atsumu was panting, pulling his hair.

And when he heard Atsumu’s faulty voice, amidst sighs, Sakusa stopped kissing his nipples and captured his lips against his in a kiss full of desire. He finally rubbed his groin against his boyfriend’s, causing a chill of excitement to run through their body by feeling their hard cocks rubbing against each other, with such thin fabrics separating them.

They rubbed themselves over their boxers as they exchanged a voracious kiss. Atsumu’s legs wrapped around Sakusa’s waist in search of more proximity, and the curly-haired man leaned on his elbows on the bed, leaving part of his body weight against Atsumu’s body.

With this extra weight above him, Atsumu felt a jolt on his bladder and he almost jumped under Sakusa, which made him separate the kiss and look at Atsumu, confused. 

"Y-yeah, Omi-kun, just-" He gave a deep breath, "Can we switch positions? I-" He already could feel himself losing it right there if he kept in that position for one more minute, "I wanna r-ride on ya for a while."

"As your wish," Sakusa said, and for the relief of Atsumu, he ow was sitting on the mattress, waiting for the blond to sit on his lap. With no extra pressure on his bladder, he felt like he could hold it until Sakusa says that they can have a break for him to shower. 

He climbed onto Sakusa’s lap, and as much as his boyfriend’s weight was no longer under him, holding himself to not leak onto his lap was being harder. Now he was with half of his body stood up, with his legs open side by side on Sakusa’s lap, unable to hold his cock, and needing to keep his hands steady on Sakusa’s body… 

Atsumu was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold it until the end.  _ “But I had to,”  _ he thought to himself, biting his lower lip and pulling Sakusa’s hair.  _ “I can’t pee on him, he will think that I’m gross, I had to-” _ and another jolt went through his bladder and he had to squeeze himself to avoid any leaks. Sakusa opened his mouth to ask if everything was alright, but Atsumu covered his mouth with his and kissed him hard, rolling his hips into his crotch. 

_ “I can hold it just a few more minutes.”  _

…

_ “No, I can’t hold it.” _

Staying on Sakusa’s lap was harder than Atsumu thought would be. When Sakusa’s hands squeezed his waist while he was grinding against him, he moaned and felt a small spurt of pee go out of him because of the pleasure of keeping him from focusing on holding. Sakusa’s month was now on the curve of his neck, kissing him hard there and letting some bruises that he would just worry later, and one of his hand was pinching his left nipple, making him moan for pleasure and for the pain on his bladder. 

He wants to pee. He wants to pee so badly and his moistened underwear just makes it worse. He wants to pee but Sakusa would be grossed out and, on his mind, never having sex with him again if he peed on his lap. 

But was so hard to hold it in. He was trying to squeeze his legs, rubbing harder Sakusa's shoulder and hair in order to avoiding holding his crotch, trying so hard to focus on the pleasure given on his nipples and into holding but understanding that doing both without failing in one was impossible. 

He felt another spurt of pee leaking out of him.  _ "Ohmygod I need to stop it, I can't-"  _ He let go of Sakusa's hair and hold hard his shoulders with bot if his hands, trying to squeeze his legs together with no success, giving him best to not leak more on Sakusa's crotch and hoping that he haven't noticed that Atsumu was literally peeing on his lap. 

He luckily could interrupt the stream before it was too much, but he felt that wasn't for too much time. When he stopped feeling Sakusa's lips on his neck, he also knew that probably Sakusa noticed it and it already made him want to put his head inside of a bucket to hide himself in embarrassment. 

The hand that was on Atsumu's nipple now was holding his back, and Sakusa's eyes were on him with a worried look. The blonde couldn't look at him, he was too embarrassed to meet these eyes, and oh God he already could feel another wave of desperation coming to his lower belly and make this worse. His legs were trembling, and one of his hands were hiding his face while the other was laying on his thigh, maintaining his fist closed. 

"Atsumu, is everything okay?" He asked, truly worried, and Atsumu felt bad for worrying him with it. He could feel small tears forming on his eyes, he was so embarrassed. Even with the words in the tip of his tongue, he didn't know how to tell Sakusa that he needed to pee all this time and now he doesn't think that he can make it to the bathroom.

"I…" Atsumu started talking, with a low trembling voice, "I need to pee."

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I need to pee, okay?!" He almost screamed and startled Sakusa, "I need to pee so fucking bad because of all that soda we drank earlier for this stupid photoshoot and it's so hard to hold it, I-", he felt like another spurt would come out and had to put both hands on his crotch to avoid it from happening. 

Now he was holding and squeezing himself on Sakusa's lap and it was even more embarrassing. If he survived today he would hide himself for him from days, months, ages, and just come back when he forgot all of this situation. His eyes were tearing from embarrassment.

"Hey, 'Tsumu," Atsumu was with his head down, trying to hide his tears, but Sakusa could hear the low sobbing coming from him. "'Tsumu, it's okay. Do you think you can stand still? Can you go to the bathroom? Do you want me to take you there?"

Atsumu could just deny with his head, squeezing himself harder. He was trembling, almost bouncing on Sakusa's lap. He felt like he was going to lose it at any moment. 

"I'm afraid that I'll stand up and wet myself, I think if I move I will wet myself. I'm so sorry Omi, I'm so gross. I'm sorry for grossing you out, for screwing up-"

"First of all, you haven't screwed anything up. Second, I'm not grossed out with you, Atsumu." Sakusa kept his voice low and soft, slowly talking to Atsumu. He hated so much to see his boyfriend like these, so embarrassed and scared. "I could feel that you were not okay but I couldn't see what was happening. Sorry I haven't noticed earlier."

Atsumu never felt so desperate in his entire life. Even when he and Osamu were kids and they would bet on who could hold it longer or doing drinking contests, it was nothing next to that. While doing these competitions he had peed himself on some of them, other ones he would be the one who won and ran into the bathroom before losing it, but was nothing next to what he was feeling now.

He felt another wave of desperation, worse than before. Now itt was like his pee was already on the tip of his cock, just waiting for him to give up and go all out. He wanted that so much, but Sakusa- He couldn't let it go with Sakusa under him. 

"Omi-kun I don't know if I can hold it any longer, I'm so sorry-" Atsumu headed his hands to his face, hiding himself, and then, his bladder gave up. He even tried to hold it, but was in vain, all his pee coming out and wetting his and Sakusa's underwear, running through his legs in a strong and long flow. He peed for second that lasted like hours in his head, the feeling being so satisfying but also making him feel so guilty.

Atsumu could just cry. He couldn't face Sakusa, he wanted to die in embarrassment. If he just went to the bathroom before they started, he made the same mistake as today earlier when he left the studio. He was so dumb. 

"Babe, shh" he felt his body shiver with the pet name. His voice was almost a whisper, caring. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Sakusa's hand were running through his hair who kept falling onto his face, trying to put it behind his ear. 

"No, I'm gross, I'm grossed ya out." His voice was trembling, and he couldn't let his hands out of his face. He wished he could disappear there and now. 

"Hey, don't say that. Look at me, hm? I have something to tell you." Atsumu denied with his head. "Please, babe, I want to say that looking into your eyes. Can you look at me?" Was weird to him to hear Sakusa being so soft with him. Not that his boyfriend treated him bad, but more because it wasn't normal of him acting like this with anyone. 

Still unsure if that was the right choice, Atsumu slipped the hands out of his face. The tears stopped, but his face was in a bright red and all wet with the rest of them. 

Sakusa headed his own hands to Atsumu's cheeks, cleaning the wet tears from there softly, lifting his head so he could see into his boyfriend's eyes, who were still avoiding his look.

"You didn't gross me out, and you're not gross, 'Tsumu. It's normal, happens to everyone. You didn't know that the soda would affect you like that." More tears started to slip out from Atsumu's eyes and Sakusa cleaned it with his fingers. "Let's clean you, okay? What do you think of us taking a bath together, just the way we did last time, hm? And after that we can do whatever you want to do. What do you think of that?"

He and Atsumu shared a look. The blond was searching of some hint of dishonesty or disgust into Sakusa's eyes, but he just found love and comprehension. The blonde moistened his lips and nodded, almost whispering an "okay". 

Atsumu left Sakusa's lap and the dark haired guy stood up, saying that he would be right back. He could hear the noise from the bathtub's faucet being open, starting to fill it up. Sakusa then came back with a towel and gave it to Atsumu, who held it against his chest, hugging it.

Sakusa extended his hand towards him and Atsumu grabbed it, being led to the bathroom. The bathtub was still being filled with water and would be like that for a while, so Sakusa said they could take a shower together before entering the bathtub. This way they could clean themselves and after that just chill together in the water for a while. 

And that's what they did. They entered the shower and Sakusa helped Atsumu to clean himself, also washing his hair and sharing some kisses under the warm water. When the bathtub was ready, they turned off the shower and entered there, enjoying the water together. 

Sakusa was the first to enter and Atsumu went next, sitting between his legs and supporting his body against his and his head on Sakusa's shoulder. The curly haired man gave him some kisses on the neck and shoulder, hugging him by the back. Atsumu was almost sleeping with the warm feeling all over his body. 

"'Tsumu." Sakusa almost whispered. "Happy two years, love you."

Atsumu couldn't help smiling.

"Omi-kun, Omi-kun, yer bein' so carin'… it's so weird comin' from ya." He said, teasing, and almost laughing when he heard Sakusa huff. 

"I can still drown you, don't mess with me."

"Ya wouldn't never do that. Ya would miss me so much~"

Sakusa rolled his eyes, "I won't say anything."

"So is it tru'?~"

"Shut up, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the story! xoxo


End file.
